onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:G-5 Sacrifice.png
Edit War The emotion is not lost Gallaxy, it is displayed perfectly. the G5 soldiers are shown that they have no regrets, all they cared about was saving tashigi, they were willing to sacrifice themselves for her and this imag shows exactly that from the anime, just like the manga did. there is absolutly no reason whatsoever you should oppose it, it goes against everything the image is about. AsuraDrago (talk) 20:06, July 24, 2013 (UTC) No, it's not "displayed perfectly". The anime image lacks the DON sfx that displays the full emotion of the scene. The manga image focuses MORE on the sacrifice, due to having no other crap in the background, which makes it look amazing in a thumbnail. 20:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC) In fact, here's an image where we did just that. this. 20:38, July 24, 2013 (UTC) A don? really? that for manga only. you can't expect kanji to show up in anime. jeez everything with you lately has been against anime images. how can you say it does'nt focus on the sacrifice? the manga has one quick panel showing them in that state, the anime actually shows in a bit more detail the sorrow, the pain and emotion felt by everyone seeing the G5 soldiers in their deathly state. AsuraDrago (talk) 00:10, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm probably against the anime because it's garbage. Ever think of that? The DON sfx is what brings EMOTION to the scene. The anime image is this: "These guys are purple and posing". Manga image is this: "These awesome marines made a sacrifice, epic DON sfx, and they are posing after making this sacrifice." There is zero reason to add the anime here when the manga has no background, which means it focuses on the scene more. Not to mention the inconsistency (why are they purple). 00:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't usually need to defend the anime (there are more than enough anime-only supporters here), but I have to say the anime's fine here. I brought up the don in the Blackbeard image because it took up almost the whole page - here it's just your standard don that's in every other panel. 05:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) It's silly to use the anime though, especially when the manga image has no background. There is little emotion actually conveyed in the anime version. 05:34, July 25, 2013 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with the anime image. 09:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Except everything is wrong with the anime image. We don't need the anime when there's no background. 09:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Define everything. 09:58, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Lack of DON sfx, has a background, isn't completely focused on the sacrifice, they're purple for whatever reason. 09:59, July 25, 2013 (UTC) It's focused on the sacrifice, it's purple because it has colors and the lack of don means nothing. 10:02, July 25, 2013 (UTC) It's bad. The white background in the manga along with the don cause the full emotion to be displayed. There's NO reason to replace it. You can't even give one. 01:11, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I just find it hilarious how you keep bringing up the "don" part. Nobody would know what it says because it is untranslated. SeaTerror (talk) 01:21, July 28, 2013 (UTC) It's still relevant unfortunately. Nobody has gave any reasons why an image with no background needs to be in color when it's displayed perfectly in the manga. 01:23, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Lets have a poll. 12:35, July 28, 2013 (UTC) We don't need a poll. Only Galaxy wants the manga image. 12:38, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Galaxy, just stop being so stubborn. I've laid down every fact, we've reasoned with you and you still refuse to admit that the anime is good. Just let it go, and the image isn't crappy as you say, you just believe that to yourself since your too into using the manga when the anime has a lof of good scenes. so calm your self. the image in the manga wasen't that detailed compared to the anime, its pure white and a small panel showing the soldiers petrified. the anime adds more detail to the scene. your just making this more difficult. AsuraDrago (talk) 15:53, July 28, 2013 (UTC) The Don doesn't matter in any way. I'd appreciate it if that topic didn't come up again. Now, one this that does matter though is that the manga version has the lighting that shows the doors closing. If we decide that matters, I'd support the manga, but as of now that distinction is not made in the articles it's used in. The other issue is that one of the image's two uses is an episode summary, which requires an anime image. So as is stands right now, I support the anime, and if an anime image that showed the lighting from the doors exists, that would be the best image we could have here. 13:10, September 4, 2013 (UTC) There is a point in the episode where it does show the doors close. we can work with that, or leave it how it is. AsuraDrago 16:42, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's fixed. 18:22, September 4, 2013 (UTC)